


Plaything

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Public Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Sansa is stuck in a relationship with Petyr Baelish and she usually does what he wants.





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 17 - Public
> 
> Warnings: This fic could be construed as dubious consent but it's really just a young woman manipulated into doing what her partner wants so make of that what you will

Sansa knew how to play the game. It wasn’t hard to figure out. When the Lannisters framed her father and destroyed her family’s reputation, she knew there were only a couple of people in the world who could help them. It was just incredibly unlucky that she ended up in the grasp of one of them before she could consider her options. 

Petyr Baelish was a spiteful but powerful man who helped clear her father’s name and reinstated their social status. Her mother was no longer at her wit’s end. Arya was studying abroad at a studious institution. Robb was happily married and well off with his job. Bran was at one of the top schools in the country. Rickon at a high-end private school and even Jon had a high ranking in the military. Sansa knew it was all possible thanks to Petyr. And for that, she owed him.

It wasn’t that she sold herself, per se. It had started with him just wanting her company. Everything that happened after was just natural. Or so she told herself. Sansa knew he was a master manipulator but she was too deep into the relationship to consider the implications. She loved him.

So when Petyr told her not to wear underwear, she didn’t. And when he laid out a new skirt for her she didn’t argue. They walked hand in hand into his newest club. Sansa often felt like she was on display something for him to show off. It bothered her but she also knew that every other woman there was there for the same purpose. The only one judging was herself.

“Come sit on my lap, Sweetling,” Petyr said. Sansa did as he said and was handed a drink. She looked around the dimly lit room with slight interest. His clubs were always packed and the loud music was only a little annoying. Sansa wished they could have stayed home.

“How long do we have to stay?” She asked sipping at the drink in her hand. Petyr slightly shifted and Sansa gasped as she felt something hard under her. She looked at him but he was just grinning at her. His hand was on her thigh and the other was under her skirt edging towards her center. She looked around nervously but no one was paying attention to them. Sansa tried not to move or give any outward expression of what he was doing but she couldn’t contain the gasp as he stroked along her slit. She held onto his shoulder and tried not to spill her drink. He was now rubbing at her clit and fingering her. She gripped his shirt in her hand and bit her lip to keep from moaning out. He kissed her neck.

“We can leave when I’m done playing,” he finally answered her. She sighed as he withdrew his hand. He took her drink and placed it down on a nearby table. He shifted her to face forward and she felt him doing something behind her. She looked around to make sure no one had seen anything when he lifted her long enough for him to slip his cock inside her. She moaned at the intrusion and immediately checked to make sure her skirt was covering everything. She didn’t think anyone could see what was happening but her anxiety rose as he began lightly moving his hips. She bit her lip but it felt good and the added thrill of where it was happening was overriding her rational mind. She wanted to protest, to tell him no but instead, she moved her hips back to meet his small thrusts. 

“Please,” she whispered. He chuckled in her ear.

“I’m still playing, Sweetling.”

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I did not want to do this pairing as I don't approve of this pairing but it happened. I don't like the thought of Sansa with Baelish in any context but I also know that a lot of people do ship them and I try not to judge ships (unless warranted). And I know a lot of fanfics are like actual love stories which sounds incredibly AU in my opinion but oh well.


End file.
